Scorpius
by Miss Rena
Summary: El porqué del nombre del hijo de Malfoy. Muchas veces, las historias más grandes ocultan pequeños y olvidados momentos. One-shot Drarry


**H**yo!! Soy Rena. Ya que este es el primer fic que escribo de Harry Potter, me gustarìa publicarlo en este sitio. No hay otro lugar donde me diera más satisfacciòn que aquí, donde leí las mejores historias, y fantaseé con llegar a tocar los talones de algunas.

**_Disclaimer:_** Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran heroína literaria** J. K. Rowling**. El Drarry solo esta en mi cabeza.

He aqui mi pequeño granito de arena. (con 25 paginas por leer).

**One-Shot**

"**Scorpius"**

El vapor se había aclarado momentáneamente y tres personas resaltaban entre la neblina que se arremolinaba en la plataforma

- ¡Mira quienes han venido! -

Draco Malfoy también se hallaba en la estación con su esposa y su hijo; llevaba un abrigo oscuro abotonado hasta el cuello, y las pronunciadas entradas resaltaban sus facciones. Su hijo se parecía tanto a Draco como Albus a Harry. Malfoy se dio cuenta que lo miraban; saludó secamente con la cabeza y volteó hacia otro lado.

- Así que ese es el pequeño Scorpius… - (1)

*****---***---*** Flash Back ***--***--***  
**

¿Por qué por un momento de su vida no podía tener tranquilidad? Si Voldemort, la búsqueda de los horrocruxes y la destrucción de cualquier obstáculo maligno, habían formado parte del pasado.

No paraba de repetirse a si mismo, una y otra vez esa simple cuestión."¿No podían ir las cosa un poco más despacio?"

Harry no quería encontrarse con más popularidad o reconocimiento, del que había cosechado antes de derrotar al Señor Oscuro. Pero hete ahí, ahora pronunciado por todos en el mundo mágico.

Él mismo deseaba olvidar como fuese la entrevista que a regañadientes Rita Skeeter le había arrancado. Durante esa conversación, se había mantenido al margen de lo que podía relatar, cambiando algunas particularidades sobre la batalla, aunque no eran nada comparado con el excéntrico toque de la pluma con la cual ella tomaba nota. Dramatizaba cada línea y divagaba con detalles menos importantes. Bajo la mirada ojiverde, excusándose, de cómo la rubia lo llamaba, lo atractivo a los ojos del lector.

Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que tenia que volver a Howarts a retomar obligatoriamente sus materias del ultimo año, en que el se había ausentado. Aunque agradecía que de esa forma ya no se sentía solo, en compañía de Ron y Hermione.

Con respecto a ellos, ambos sostenían el mismo papel que en sexto año. Era razonable por parte de Hermione, siempre había sido responsable con los estudios y ahora lo era más. Caminaba sin tiempo por los pasillos, tomando notas, escribiendo reseñas en los cuadernos y devorando cada libro complementario indicado en cada una de las asignaturas.

No obstante, Ron se dedicaba a ver el tiempo pasar. Muchas veces que lograban reunirse los tres, él no hacia más que observar las nubes, o coordinar pocas palabras y responder coherentemente.

Al principio, Harry creyó que eso se debía a las circunstancias en las que había fallecido Fred. Seguramente Hermione también pensaba igual y dejaba sin cambios la rutina de Ron.

Pero después de un tiempo, cuando quiso ponerle fin a la falta de entusiasmo de Ron, notó la cercanía que se dedicaba a mantener con la castaña de rizos.

Que no era bueno para hacer la tarea. Que necesitaba ayuda. Que nadie lo haria mejor que ella. Excusas, excusas y más excusas. Tal claras, que una chica tan lista como su amiga, debía intuir, aunque eso no significaba que podía seguir el juego que ambos y Harry comprendía a la perfección. Los tres conocían el siguiente capitulo en esa historia.

Entonces, ¿Por qué no conocía su propia historia? ¿Qué había sucedido con Ginny?

Su problema amoroso había comenzado hace dos años y él, había sido el culpable de la inestabilidad en su relación.

En ese tiempo, luego de ver fallecer a la persona que había puesto todas sus confianzas en él, en aquella tumba blanca. Su única solución, simple y rápida, fue "No puedo seguir involucrado contigo más tiempo, tenemos que dejar de vernos, no puedo estar contigo"

Claro que la pelirroja era una chica inteligente, y había aceptado las condiciones de quién amaba. Debido a eso, Harry estaba en la misma posición. Ginny le había dicho que necesitaba tiempo, necesitaba estar cerca de su familia. No se aplicaba la misma situación para con Ron. Él pasó por peores momentos y se había fortalecido. En cambio, ella no tuvo más de la mitad de experiencia que poseía su hermano y sumado a ser la pequeña de la familia, bastaba con saber que era la única mujer junto a su madre.

El moreno cada vez que paseaba sólo por los rincones de la gran escuela, se ponía a pensar si después de ese año, las cosas con su novia mejorarían. Incluso a veces le venían a la mente fragmentos de esa charla con Ginny. Y volvían a surgir preguntas en su mente. ¿Fue ese el momento oportuno para pedirle eso? La pelirroja había sido fuerte, y ese año se lo había demostrado. Era digna de permanecer a su lado. Pero jamás se arriesgó a esa opción. Conociéndose ambos tan bien, ninguno vio la existencia de esa posibilidad.

Quizás Ginny sabía que no necesitaban otra Weasley en su grupo…

Reía por momentos hasta carcajear. Sí, esas cosas eran más complicadas de pensar que los planes mismos para derrotar a Voldemort.

¿Quién dijo que un heroe podía solucionar tan fácilmente una situación sentimental?

A medida que pasaban los días se le hizo difícil seguir ocupando el lugar del tercero dentro de un dúo.

Pronto sus mejores amigos caminaban tomados de la mano y dentro de su nube rosa, el mundo se volvía un sin fin de miradas tiernas y sonrisas bobas. Incluyendo, muchas veces, la falta de atención al resto de personas alrededor, incluso a Harry. Mas cuando caían en cuenta de su error, sólo veían un puesto vacío.

No le molestaba en absoluto. Para el moreno, era lo más natural del mundo que estuvieran así. A quienes más quería también podía llegarles la felicidad, y por más que le costara el precio de andar sin compañía, ya había abusado bastante de su amistad en tiempos difíciles.

Era muy positivo pensar que cuando estaba solo, podía dedicarse mucho más tiempo a las tareas incompletas que acumulaba. Porque talento no suplanta al esfuerzo y la dedicación.

Y al parecer, alguien más estaba en ese mismo plan. Draco Malfoy.

Tiempo después de que todos los alumnos de Howarts retomaran sus clases, no fue mal recibida la invitación a la casa de Slytherin, en especial a los del último año.

Sin embargo, muchos jóvenes que habían formado parte de las filas en el ejercito de Voldemort, muy a pesar de que sus familias se hayan visto exentas y hasta perdonadas por tan mala decisión. No dieron señales de querer merodear por el lugar.

Pocos retomaron el año, y extrañamente para Harry, el rubio platinado estaba incluido en esa cantidad.

Solamente con él compartía la inmensa biblioteca en las horas de almuerzo. Aprovechaba todo el tiempo que restaba hasta los próximos exámenes, en ponerse al día con las lecturas. Tomaba algunos bocadillos del almuerzo y los saboreaba mientras sumergía la nariz entre las hojas de uno o varios pergaminos.

Las primeras veces, Harry se ponía a la defensiva y le gustaba ser indiferente cuando intercambiaban miradas. Así como Draco apenas levantaba la vista y fruncía el seño cuando descubría que otra vez se trataba de Potter. No se saludaban, no ponían atención en lo que el otro hacía, ni mucho menos intentar entablar conversación.

Desafortunadamente, la situación comenzó a tornarse más amena y ya cuando pasó un mes desde entonces, el humor de ambos estaba algo estable. El moreno volvió a las andadas con Hermione y Ron, quienes una vez formalizada su relación, lo incluían a muchos de sus quehaceres. Aún así, Harry pensaba dejarles el tiempo del almuerzo para ellos solos, excusándose amablemente con libros interesantes que había hallado.

Estaba más relajado y casi no tenía preocupaciones, fuera del estudio. Por esa razón, muchas veces olvidaba ignorar a Malfoy, y antes de que lo notara, articulaba sonidos en sus labios al soltar un simple "Hola".

Con pesadez y un corto asentimiento con la cabeza, Malfoy, por cortesía obligada devolvía el saludo.

Ese fue el hincapié que Harry tomó para seguir rompiendo las reglas.

***-***-***

Al acercarse los exámenes de mitad de año. Ni el pelo alborotado respaldaba su falta de tiempo y poca concentración en las materias. Ahí apareció esa extraña familiaridad en la que tanto acostumbraba Harry. Inevitablemente perdía la concentración y se dedicaba a ver la ventana o, lo que continuamente hacía por momentos, el mirar a Malfoy sin razón aparente.

Tenía las palabras en la punta de la lengua y no querían salir.

- Dilo de una vez Potter –

- ¿El qué? – En un descuido, que pensó desapercibido, oyó su voz, molesta.

- Siento que llevo elfos en la cara, o es que hay otra razón para que no me quites los ojos de encima, ¿eh? – Presuntuoso como toda la vida.

- Dudaba si estaba bien pedirte una pluma, porque pareces tan concentrado Malfoy. – A Draco no lo había gustado para nada ese tono, medio inocente, medio sarcástico al pronunciar ese 'tan'. ¿Por qué era irrespetuoso, si eran esos ojos tras las gafas que lo vigilaban últimamente? Era normal tomar una actitud tosca. Prácticamente sacudió la pluma entre sus libros y sin que importase su comentario, se lo entregó. No se inmuto en absoluto cuando reconoció que Potter continuaba teniendo buenos modales, al responderle 'gracias'.

*

Ese día no pintaba ser particular, pero por la tarde Harry había entrado a la biblioteca con un par de helados en las manos.

Sabía que no debía explicaciones, y aunque Malfoy lo mirara raro, aclaró que Ron le había regalado esos helados. Agradecía internamente que el rubio no pidiera más explicaciones o lo rechazara. De lo contrario seguramente acabaría por soltar que esos helados eran de práctica, que Ron realizaba para la tienda junto a George.

Harry terminó por convencerlo cuando aseguró que la crema adquiría el sabor que más degustaba tu paladar.

- Si se trata de alguno de tus hechizos, ahórrate la broma que hoy no estoy de humor.- Malfoy no concluía de razonar acerca de su gesto. De igual forma, aceptó, seguro de la sinceridad que Potter no podía ocultar.

No se lamentó de acertar, maravillado con el sabor en su lengua, se sintió relajado y casi casi cambió su humor. Era adictiva la crema suflé que se derretía en su boca, nunca había pensado en encontrar el sabor que más degustaba ofrecida de la mano de Potter.

Hubiera querido evitar pensar en él, porque para cuando lo notó estaba con los ojos pegados a la forma de comer que tenía el chico enfrente suyo. Relamía sus labios cuando la crema fundida se pegaba a ellos, el tonto jugaba con el helado y se reía sin motivo cuando alcanzaba a mancharse partes de la cara.

Le fastidiaba de sobremanera que no pudiera quitarle la vista de encima

Molesto y frustrado, Malfoy decidió buscar un lugar donde no tuviera distracciones. Y se odiaba rotundamente, bueno, odiaba a Potter por ser una 'distracción'.

Sin mencionar palabra, recogió sus libros y se levantó veloz. Caminó hacia la puerta con intención de dejar su distracción atrás, cuando el susodicho lo tomó de la túnica y se disculpó imaginando que tal vez el helado le había resultado una molestia.

Malfoy no quería voltear a verlo, pero ya había manoteado su muñeca y giró a responderle. Enmudeció al ver que el muy idiota cuatrojos tenía una porción de crema en su mejilla. Por acto de reflejo y en un estado de mente en blanco, paso el dedo índice por su piel, llevándose consigo el resto de helado y, sin mirarle la cara, condujo el sabor a su boca.

Inmediatamente salió del trance, miro sus zapatos como si fuera lo más interesante para ver y salió disparado, avergonzado de esa ilógica y anormal situación. Dejando a Harry más confundido que lo común, con las mejillas calientes junto a la pluma que no le había devuelto hace dos días.

*

A la tarde siguiente, Harry se sentó a leer solo, a comer solo, porque en aquella enorme biblioteca nadie apareció a la hora del almuerzo.

Se maldijo internamente por haberse acercado al rubio y más por no querer salir de su mente, había sido de ese día una jornada completamente perdida. Harry tomaba sus libros pero sin la intención de leerlos.

Las horas parecían no moverse, así que inevitablemente quedó adormilado sobre sus notas. Luego de pasar cierto tiempo, se despertó al oír pasos, lejos de la zona de lectura. El moreno reconoció al instante esa forma de caminar y al darse cuenta de la hora, supo que él no debería estar allí, sino con Hermione o Ron. Pronto, se paró de golpe, y avanzó hasta los estantes, donde casualmente también estaba su otro compañero.

Ambos se miraron, pero no dijeron nada, tan solo acomodaron sus libros en los lugares indicados y justo al encontrarse con el último libro, los dos se dirigieron al mismo estante. Ambos libros eran el mismo ejemplar. Uno al lado del otro. Mientras se disponían a regresarlo a su sitio, Harry preguntó su curiosidad.

- ¿Por qué no usaste la biblioteca el día de hoy? – Con fortuna, había atinado a no decir algo como "¿Por qué no viniste hoy?". Gracias al cielo que no lo había dicho como si sonara a una cita o un reclamo. Sin embargo, se venía venir el comentario crudo de Malfoy. Aunque en realidad éste lo miró directamente y sin libros en las manos, cruzó sus brazos a la altura del pecho y suspiró relajado.

- No, en realidad, encontré un lugar mucho mejor para concentrarme – Draco vio algo difícil de descifrar en la mirada de Potter, entre confusión y falta de entusiasmo. Tocó el hombro del moreno y lo sacudió apenas – Así que Potter, alégrate que ya no nos veremos – Con todas las letras se lo decía convencido, aunque pareciera que quisiera convencerse él mismo. Y sin más que acotar, salió por donde había entrado.

*

Harry estaba extraño y lo reconocía a conciencia. Esa noche, había dejado al lado de su cama, varios pergaminos con una pluma sobre ellos. Tenía pensado devolvérsela, pero simplemente no se había presentado la ocasión. Malfoy tampoco se la había reclamado, así que, ¡Que importaba!

- ¡Harry! ¡Pon atención quieres! – La voz de Ron se oía molesta.

- ¿Qué? Ah, sí. Con respecto al regalo de Hermione. ¿Ya tienes las alianzas? – fue lo primero que pensó.

- ¡Que si, hermano! – Se sentó sobre la cama y los ojos azules de su amigo se pegaron a su persona. – Llevas tiempo viendo esos pergaminos… ¿qué tienen? ¿La fórmula mágica de crear alianzas con diamantes incrustados? – rió irónico – Porque si es así, enséñame a usarla.- Y volvió a ahogar un grito enfadado en la almohada.

Se sintió preocupado por los síntomas que estaba teniendo, tal vez le estaba dando demasiada importancia al asunto. Pero no era nada bueno el haberse guardado el palito helado de Malfoy sólo con la intención de saber sobre su sabor predilecto.

Él tomaría el mismo plan que Ron, ahogarse con la almohada.

*

La alegría llegó esa semana cuando Ronald hizo oficial su noviazgo con Hermione, Tanto dudar a cerca de lo que más le gustaría a la castaña y como todo buen Griffindor, terminó demostrando su valor. Se enfrentó a las cinco chicas que perseguían a su novia, seguramente para que las ayude con sus tareas, y arrodillando su pierna izquierda le ofreció a Hermione ambas alianzas.

Si no hubiera estado volado, a Harry le hubiera parecido una mejor opción sugerirle algo más detallista como una cena.  
Por lo que alcanzó a visualizar, las manos de su amiga, cubrieron absolutamente todo rostro. No distinguía si era por felicidad o por la gran vergüenza del momento público. Sea como fuese, las chicas a su lado, no terminaban de lanzar gritillos y suspirar por tan romántico gesto, hasta que la empujaron para que respondiera rápido.

La respuesta era la obvia, pero las risas que finalmente soltaron ambos, le hizo comprender a Harry que no había nada más feliz que tener a quien amar.

*

Su túnica, su cabello, sus libros, sus apuntes, su porte, su estado total era un completo caos Era perdonable si se trataba de la cercanía de su cumpleaños, pero no. Las fechas se aproximaban y le faltaba más de un cuarto por estudiar.

No creía como su amigo estaba lo más natural y tranquilo, junto a Hermione. Ella no tiene ni una pizca de problemas en ese sentido, como siempre lo había sido, este año también saldría destacada sobre sus amigos. ¡Pero él! Él, según Harry, había aceptado ayuda de su hermano, George por supuesto, de un producto exclusivamente para gente que no quiere llenarse de estrés. Lo tomaba cinco días antes y los resultados eran altamente garantizados. Garantizados por George, obviamente.

Prefirió no cuestionar ni criticar a su amigo, aunque una pequeña recomendación no lo molestaría.

A Harry le pareció curioso que durante una semana Malfoy hubiera faltado a diferentes clases, no compartía todas las materias con él pero estaba casi seguro que tampoco había asistido a muchas de ellas. Las chicas de Huplepuff, lo habían estado mirando, y solamente a una el moreno había visto acércasele, y para darle nada más y nada menos que una carta. Ninguna era fea, pero siendo Malfoy como es, rechazaría a cualquiera que no estuviese a su altura. ¿O sería verdad que ya tenía novia y pasaba el tiempo con ella?

*

Llegó el domingo, y junto a ese día las salidas a las cabañas y negocios no se hicieron rogar. Por más que sus amigos le implorasen que por ese único día Harry decidiera relajarse. Él los rechazó. Si bien, su interior quería hacerle un Avada Kadavra a cada uno de sus libros, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, su sentido común le decía que si quería llegar a su meta, debía estudiar. Y parte de su mente, también, había obtenido la información de que Malfoy estaba en el castillo.

Mientras menos gente supiera de su plan, quizás, éste resultara perfecto.

Había caído la tarde, y alrededor de cientos de veces Harry había revisado los pasillos, cerciorándose del recorrido hasta la común de los Slytherins. Después de convencerse de su suerte, se cubrió con la capa de invisibilidad y caminó hasta alcanzar su cometido.

Para ese entonces, estaba sobrepasando la etapa de la negación. Primero pensó la posibilidad que era pena, tan sólo se trataba de lástima hacia el rubio. Por eso había intentado acercársele, inclusive una gota de perdón y olvido se le había sumado a esa cosa que le tenía.  
Todo era inútil. Irremediablemente aceptó que ese tipo de interés hacia una persona solo se podría tratar de incluirla en su círculo de allegados.

Finalmente después de un par de horas, cuando algunas de las jóvenes de Slytherin habían revelado la contraseña, el moreno se aventuró a entrar.

En cada paso más cerca, sudaba frío y tuvo que aclarar la garganta al ver la puerta del cuarto de varones frente a él.

Se distrajo al escuchar unos pasos en su espalda. Acababa de hacer su aparición Draco Malfoy. Voluntariamente, Harry cortó su respiración. Vio la mirada concentrada del rubio y la presión de sus dedos sobre un papel.

Persiguió su sombra y como aire, entró en su habitación. No daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Él era el único en esa enorme pieza. Los muebles pegados contra la pared, hacían lucir menos vacío el interior, y era de apreciar el retoque de buen gusto que tenía.

Se acercó más al muro frente a la cama, para observar que tipo de objetos colgaban. Descubrió así, que le gustaba guardar fotos de su madre y de él cuando era niño. Y un retrato separado de lo demás alertó a Harry. Lucius, Narcissa y Draco se movían vigorosos, sin ninguna sonrisa a excepción del menor.

Tuvo que agilizar su percepción apenas Malfoy alcanzó a ponerse al lado suyo y después de mirar un largo tiempo la foto, soltó el papel estrujado sobre el escritorio. El moreno se aproximó a leerlo. Tal vez respondieran a la pregunta de por qué el empeño de observar esa foto con decepción.

- Si no fuera un Malfoy… - casi inaudible, escuchó su voz a regañadientes.

Con la cabeza taladrando un sin fin de frases. "No, esto no es correcto. Sólo vine a devolverle su pluma. Sus asuntos no son de mi incumbencia". La partida la ganó su sed de curiosidad.

"_¡Por favor Draco! No tienes motivos para rechazarme. Al menos dame una oportunidad para ganarme tu corazón. ¿O es que acaso no te sirvió la cita para conocernos? Si no me respondes justificadamente… Lo siento pero no soy de las que se rinden"_

Draco se recostó pesadamente sobre su cama, murmurando cosas que ni Harry terminó de descifrar, a excepción de la última.

- …Potter -.

- ¿Si? – Ese era justo el momento de morderse la lengua. ¡Ahora había quedado al descubierto! Toda la culpa recaía sobre ese fastidioso papel que le había hecho perder la posición en que se encontraba.

- ¡¿Potter?! – De un salto, el joven de cabellera rubia arremetió contra la pobre capa y visualizó al Bendito Salvador Cara-rajada. - ¡Qué mierda crees que haces aquí! – No dio ni un paso de tregua a su rival. Ya había dejado en claro que al que menos quería ver era a él.

Malfoy con velocidad, tomó su varita mediante un accio y la apuntó hacia Harry. Desprotegido, fisica y sicológicamente, no tuvo más que excusarse con la verdad. Su verdad mentirosa.

- Solo quería devolverte tu pluma – dejó sobre el escritorio la pluma blanca. – Nada más –

- Bien ¡ahora vete! – Se acercó tanto al moreno que cuando su nariz percibió el aroma de su cuerpo, retrocedió automáticamente. - ¿Lemmon Pie? – Se sorprendió al ver un pequeño tono carmín en las mejillas de Potter, mientras asentía repetidamente. – ¡Tú!

- Hermione preparó eso para Ron y solamente la ayudé – Mintió nunca mejor en su vida. No obstante algo en la mirada sonriente de Draco le decía que no se había tragado ni una sola letra. - ¡Es verdad! – Temía que él lo tuviera a su merced, hasta que su olfato lo saco de apuros al detectar ese delicioso sabor. - ¿Manzanas?

Con astucia, se sujetó a ese momento de desliz de Malfoy y buscó el punto preciso de la habitación, de donde provenía ese perfume. Y lo encontró. Justo en la almohada de su retador. Sonrió con sorna.

- ¡Explica esto---

La interrupción llegó abrupta cuando las manos de Draco lo estamparon contra la pared. Harry no se dejo hacer y llegó a corresponderle con una patada. Le extrañó que estuviera desprovisto como él, de su varita. ¡Si lo que Malfoy quería era una pelea a puño limpio, eso era lo que tendría!

No tardaron en llenarse de magulladuras y no se detuvieron hasta ver al otro sangrar. Jadeando, volvieron a separase. El moreno se limpió parte del labio quebrado y rió satisfecho al ver que el rubio hacía lo mismo con la sangre de su nariz.

– ¡Vamos! ¡Explícalo y terminemos con esto! – Apretó sus nudillos a nueva cuenta, pero al ver la seriedad en el rostro de Malfoy, y esa misma mirada pensativa que había notado al entrar. Bajó la guardia, esperando su próximo movimiento.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti, Potter? Vi salir a la comadreja y a su noviecita esta mañana. No puedes retener el aroma de algo así sin motivo. – ¡Justo en el blanco! Había arruinado la coartada de Potter, no le quedaba otra que admitir su mentira.

Harry quedó estático, y sus impulsos nerviosos volvieron a reaccionar recién cuando vio caminar a Draco en su dirección. Con la única mirada que lleva un cazador cuando va en busca de su presa. Apenas en acto de reflejo, se pegó a la pared al notar la yema de los dedos del rubio en su cabellera morena. Era como si quisiese intimidarlo y obligarlo a perderse en sus ojos.

- Potter, mis razones son las mismas que las tuyas. –

Y a continuación, llegó lo que jamás debió suceder. La unión entre sus labios.

Ese beso no hubiera seguido su rumbo si Harry no lo hubiera querido también. Al principio sus ojos querían estallar. ¡No había forma que fuera real! Pero si no lo era, no estaba mal seguirlo. Convencido por ese pensamiento, de igual forma salvaje tomó la piel pálida de sus mejillas entre sus dedos. Arremetió su lengua contra la otra cavidad y un respingo inundó sus sentidos al sentir la lengua de Draco limpiar la sangre de su herida.

No era una demostración de cariño como aquellas filmaciones que Tía Petunia estaba acostumbrada a ver. En ellas, dos parejas confesaban su amor y siempre a eso le seguía un beso, un beso tierno, cálido y placentero. Eran ese tipo de escenas que llegaban a sacar a flote las lágrimas y suspiros en la mujer.

Un sueño tal vez. En algún punto eso se había transformado en un sueño. Donde nada de lo que sucede es real. Donde jamás podría verse a Draco besar a Harry o viceversa.

El tiempo parecía perderse entre esos toques torpes. El moreno no podía seguir el paso que llevaba la ávida lengua del rubio. Trataba a cualquier costo desacelerar el ritmo de sus bocas. Ya no le quedaba aire y no lograba la forma de darse un respiro sin que se diese cuenta de lo que en verdad ocurría.

Sin soltar sus cabellos oscuros, Malfoy apoyó su frente contra la de Potter, mientras dejó escapar un pequeño murmullo sobre sus labios – Respira por la nariz… - intentando recordarle cómo hacerlo.

Con los párpados cerrados, el ojiverde asintió y buscó otra vez la boca de Draco.

Dentro de la habitación, lo minutos parecían interminables y la insaciable curiosidad sobre el paso siguiente, despertó los sentidos en ambos cuerpos.

Un calor sofocante los hizo desprenderse de sus ropas, aún hundidos en ese mar de hormonas, cuando la necesidad de querer tocar al otro se hace insoportable.

Las neuronas de Draco habían reaccionado a tiempo de alterarle que el beso había terminado y si seguía, se adentraba a un pozo sin escapatoria. Pero al descubrir que Harry también estaba cooperando, su razonamiento no tuvo otra opción que irse a jugar un partido de Quidditch.

Sí, el moreno lograba encender esa atracción hacia una persona, que hace mucho tiempo había dejado de tener.

Desprevenidamente, ambos cayeron en la cama. Sin desprenderse de sus agarres, ninguno dio señal de querer finalizar eso que habían comenzado.

Mientras Harry llevaba el beso a otro nivel, Draco no perdió la oportunidad de retomar su varita y sellar la puerta, cerrar la ventana y desvestir al moreno. Palpaba con deleite sus hombros, su torso y sus piernas. Sus sentidos comenzaron a embriagarse al oír a Potter suspirar entrecortado al rozar apenas sus partes íntimas.

- ¡Ah! Mal-foy… - Quizás casi el orgasmo llegaba para el de tez morena cuando vio por primera vez las pupilas dilatadas de Draco. El condenado, tenía la cabellera apenas despeinada y encima traía las mejillas menos acaloradas del que las tenía él. – E-esto… yo… - ¡Diablos que era difícil tirarse para atrás en esas circunstancias!

- Lo sé… - sin avisarle de su plan y sin darle oportunidad a retirarse, Malfoy adentro un dedo en el interior de Harry. – Esto esta jodidamente mal – Era tarde para el moreno reclamar algo, su captor lo tenía a su merced y él se dejaría hacer.

Draco creyó que su instinto era el mejor maestro y tumbó a Harry de espaldas hacia él. Notó esos pequeños espasmos en todo su cuerpo y ayudó a relajarlo de esa intromisión mediante su otra mano que comenzó a masturbarlo.

Si estaba mal o recontra mal, no interesaba nada en absoluto. Su cuerpo adquiría una temperatura mayor y a él le gustaba. Esa agitación que le provocaba la mano de Malfoy se sentía genial. ¿Podría ser que no saciar sus malos instintos había hecho de él un hombre que buscaba desfogarse con cualquiera? No había jadeado tanto ni juntando las dos veces que había tenido sexo con Ginny y definitivamente no era mala en la cama.

- Es… molesto… - Harry se quejó cuando un dedo más se sumo en el interior. Oyó al de ojos grises musitar una palabra y a continuación lo último que registró su mente fue esa satisfactoria sensación recorriendo su interior. Algo viscoso acompañaba a los tres pálidos dedos.

Malfoy por naturaleza sabía que muy pocas veces se comportaba como buena persona. Y lo había sido suficiente, para aguantar hasta ese momento viendo la forma en que Potter se retorcía debajo suyo. Jadeando y hablando de esa forma tan… distinta a la que comúnmente escuchaba.  
Pegó su torso al del moreno y le ordenó algo a lo que no podría negarse.

- Relájate… -

*

Abrió sus ojos. Aún estaba adormitado, pero las pequeñas luces que relucían a través de la ventana, combinaban la noche perfectamente, dándole paz a su mente. Ese estado de tranquilidad y relajación que sólo le agradecía el cuerpo, provocó en él la placida sensación de cerrar los parpados y no desprenderse por nada del mundo de esa almohada que olía a manzana fresca.

La paz en su mente había alcanzado a durar sesenta segundos. Porque mientras la encendía, distinguió pequeñas particularidades. Cómo que era de noche, como aquella tranquilidad que jamás iba con él, como el escozor que experimentaba una nueva zona, o como la razón de que su cama no tenía olor a manzana.

Temió lo peor cuando quiso moverse para sentarse y otro cuerpo no le daba el espacio conveniente. Temió que esos borrosos recuerdos se aclaren a medida que el tiempo pasaba. Tan perezosamente como le fue posible, dobló el cuello a un costado cerciorándose de que todo lo que comenzaba a avergonzarlo sea parte de una pesadilla.

- ¡Oh Merlin! - Unos cuantos cabellos rubios platinados le bastaron para salir huyendo a la velocidad que la capa se hace invisible bajo sus hombros.

Draco a buena hora vislumbró cómo su puerta se abría y cerraba. Haciendo espacio para dejar pasar ese aire a Griffindor.

*

Cuando recupero la habilidad de pensar con sensatez y respirar. Se rindió sobre la suavidad de sus frazadas. Era muy tarde en verdad. Ron no estaba debido a la velada romántica que pasaría con su novia, así que aprovechó el hecho de que su habitación estuviera vacía y se dispuso a tomar una ducha. Sea como fuese, no quería oler a manzana, ni a limón.

*

Al mismo tiempo que los exámenes pisaban sus talones, tan sólo una semana faltaba para que llegase su cumpleaños.

Su mente estaba en blanco después de aquel incidente en la habitación de Malfoy. Había comenzado a estudiar desde cero. La relajación completa que había sacudido su cuerpo ese día, había logrado que su cerebro registrara cada dato o información que leía en los libros. Ni si quiera él llegaba a comprenderlo, era como si se encendiera una lamparita dentro de su mente y llegaban a sus labios las respuestas exactas para las preguntas que Hermione hacía a modo de práctica. ¡Hasta su amiga se encontraba asombrada!

Confiado de su suerte, reservó una tarde para pasar tiempo con su deporte favorito: el Quidditch.

La tarde de la víspera de sus evaluaciones estaba totalmente inundada de nubes. Pero con o sin ellas, no desperdiciaría el día. Entendió que no era recomendable acumular estrés antes de conseguir un buen resultado. Por eso aligeró el paso cuando escuchó murmullos sobre una posible lluvia.

Al poner ambos pies en posición de despegue, agudizó la vista y pudo ver a lo lejos una figura. Fascinado por la idea de competir en un pequeño juego. Se elevó tan rápido que no le costó descubrir quien era.

Draco asimiló el mismo gesto que dibujaba el rostro de Harry. De repente, se le habían quitado las ganas de jugar un partido. Desvaneció el agarre en su escoba y desviando la mirada hacia el suelo, descendió suavemente.

- ¿Qué sucede Potter? ¡Creí que defenderías tu invicto frente a mí! – Con la voz más desdeñosa que podría haber ocupado la garganta de Malfoy, picó el punto débil del moreno. Sabía que la forma altanera en la que hablaba ponía a Harry más susceptible a sus comentarios. La carnada estaba lanzada, solo faltaba que el pez mordiera el anzuelo.

- Te haré tragar tus palabras, Malfoy – Y el moreno definitivamente era un pez hambriento.

Durante un buen rato, desplegaron sus habilidades sobre la cancha. Ninguno daba señales de rendirse frente al otro. Los puntos favorecían al rubio, y se hizo temer cada vez que lograba burlar a su rival y acertaba con la bola.

A como dio lugar, Harry obligó a despertar a su reflejos y en cuestión de minutos el tablero se puso de su lado. Sonreía de oreja a oreja satisfecho con las habilidades que no había olvidado.

Y ante el último punto definitorio, ambos jugadores fueron alertados por los destellos en el cielo nubloso sobre lo que se aproximaba.

Con el balón bajo el brazo, le gritó a Malfoy que postergaran ese encuentro para concretarlo otro día. Vio como el rostro pálido alzaba la vista hacia las nubes y finísimas gotas se pegaban a su piel. Con un gesto de aprobación el rubio hizo amague de querer irse. Pero inmediatamente giró en dirección de Harry y en esa fracción de segundos en la que levantó la mano, la saeta de fuego descendió en picada. No basto con perseguirlo, porque mientras más se acercaba, más se alejaba de su objetivo.

La lluvia no tardó en ponerse copiosa y sus ropas mojadas entorpecieron las acciones del moreno. Cuando menos lo pensó, a su lado los dedos de Draco intentaron arrebatarle el balón. Como pudo, alcanzó a hacer un movimiento evasivo. La pesada cola de su escoba perdió la dirección y golpeó a Malfoy. Estrellándose juntos sobre el suelo.

- ¡Te tengo! – El mareó se disipó al abrir sus parpados, pero no imaginó que esa voz se encontraría sobre su cuerpo. Tampoco entendía las palabras que habían llegado a sus oídos. Si Malfoy quería quitarle el balón, lo más acertado sería decir que tenía la bola en sus manos. Pero lo que esas manos sujetaban eran las muñecas de Harry.

¡Y hete ahí otra vez el cosquilleo en sus mejillas y estómago!

- ¡Maldición! – No lo retendría de ningún modo. Las ganas de besarlo.

*

¿Por qué solamente eran ellos dos? ¿Acaso el mundo conspiraba para dejarlos a solas? ¿OOPOOOOOOOOOO en verdad sus deseos buscaban los únicos momentos para aislarlos de los demás?

- ¡No! – Cerró los puños y logró visualizar el cuerpo entero de Malfoy al desnudo.

Bañado en gotas de ducha, su cabello húmedo resbalaba por los costados de su cara y la agitación de su cuerpo no daba lugar a vergüenza. Sus pupilas desprendían deseo, ese que atrapaba a Harry cada vez que correspondía una mirada. ¡Pero no! Por más atractivo que sea, no dejaría que lo tomara por segunda vez. Y menos en las duchas detrás de los vestidores.

Apenas había rozado sus glúteos con su dureza, el moreno se desprendió del sometimiento y se rehusó a volver a caer.

Las manos de Draco apresaron las de Harry. Ninguno quería mediar palabra en sus acciones. Temían que alguno despertara. Porque no había razones para justificar lo que pasaba por sus cabezas. No había ninguna explicación que asegurará de donde provenía esa lujuria en besarse, en tocarse o en gustarse.

¡Pero por Merlín Santísimo! El placer que Malfoy le provocaba a todo su cuerpo, tan sólo con tocar su miembro y sin utilizar las manos. Era un crucciatus de la pornografía.

Unieron sus frentes y también sus bocas. Mientras los dedos del rubio bajaban para saciar el ritmo en el roce de sus carnes. Las yemas, hasta entonces, inertes del moreno, recorrieron la espalda de Draco y bajaron hasta donde ésta perdía su nombre.

Las gotas frías de la regadera ya no tenían efecto sobre los cuerpos calientes de los jóvenes. Pronto sucumbirían y necesitaban dejar de pensar en quienes eran y las razones por las que se les estaba prohibido juntarse. Sin embargo, era imborrable el hecho de que tal vez por ser de bandos opuestos, se atraían perfectamente.

Potter acomodó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Malfoy y cerrando los ojos fuertemente, maldijo que por segunda vez su orgasmo había llegado en compañía del otro. Pero sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa cuando un improperio desbordó de la boca pegada a su oído.

***-***-***

¡Por fin!

¡A buena hora se había despertado! El único pensamiento feliz que ocupaba su mente era el de que cuando llegara el ocaso, no volvería a tocar los libros por un buen rato.

La semana pasó rápido y los resultados llegaron como pan caliente. Hermione tenía la sonrisa más brillante que jamás había mostrado en sus siete años de estudios. Ron, estaba contento de que las materias más difíciles había logrado aprobarlas, pero en las que más prestaba atención, no obtuvo los efectos que esperaba.

En cuanto a las notas de Harry, cada una salió calificada con excelentes resultados y las mayores felicitaciones por parte de cada profesor. Su camino como Auror estaba completamente garantizado.

Esa noche también se lo alardearía a él.

En un programa de televisión que a veces conseguía ver gracias a que los Dursley no se encontraban en casa. Hablaban que "No hay dos sin tres". Obviamente hacía alusión a los tres protagonistas de la tele comedia. Pero esa frase le había ayudado a entender a que se refería. Claro que con él, no se trató de terminar en una tercera. Más bien, hubo una cuarta y esa noche sería una quinta.

Él mismo se había prometido que una vez que aprobará sus parciales con calificaciones satisfactorias, aclararía absolutamente la clase de relación que mantenían. La razón por la que ninguno hablaba al respecto y también por la cual, actuaban indiferentes después de hacerlo.

Cuando asomó la noche, Harry dejó de poner como excusa su lectura nocturna de libros, para ahora ingeniar casi verdaderamente el pretexto de encontrarse con alguien. No para estudiar precisamente, aunque no tenía porque revelar ese motivo… no aún.

Hacía el recorrido acostumbrado rumbo a la biblioteca, pero antes de tocar la puerta principal, alojaba por encima de sus hombros la capa de invisibilidad y en una postura que ciertamente lo incomodaba, en caminata rapida llegaba hasta el cuadro donde al costado sentado y sujetado a un libro sin título, Malfoy daba la impresión de leerlo.

Al llegar Harry, enviaba una señal como un golpe seco de la suela de su zapato y sin chistar, las manos pálidas cerraban las tapas del libro y tras pronunciar la palabra secreta, se adentraba aparentemente solo a la sala común de los Slytherins. Paseaba hasta la puerta de su habitación y con un aire totalmente sereno la aseguraba por dentro.

- Llegaste más temprano de lo normal – Recogió elegantemente parte de sus mechones y al levantar la vista, se dio cuenta que tenía clavado en su cara unos ojos verdes.

- Si, quiero que hablemos Malfoy – En un momento tan decisivo no quería ser voluble ni débil a sus encantos. Se mantendría serio e intranquilo hasta llegar a una conclusión que entendiera. – Hoy solo quiero hablar.- Aclaró.

- No encontraras respuestas a tus preguntas en esta habitación – La túnica de Draco se encontraba sobre su cama. Provisto tan solo de una camisa, se apoyó en el marco de la ventana, mirando las estrellas. Había aprovechado la oportunidad de prever esa situación. No diría nada que no lo hubiera pensado ya.

- No vendría aquí si no las buscara.- suspiró a sabiendas que no le sería fácil arrancar palabras de él. - No vendría contigo si no las quisiera conocer.

Sus planes estaban casi frustrados apenas vio la seguridad en su mirada, él "quería" saberlo, buscaba las respuestas a 'eso' que había surgido entre los dos. Y no podía negar que él era el único con quien podía armar conjeturas. Potter comenzaba a balbucear cosas que prefería eliminar pero que allí estaban dispuestas a enseñarse.

- Yo… ¡Realmente no comprendo que es lo que sucede conmigo! – su impaciencia había salido a relucir. – De verdad intento comprenderlo… ¡¿Esta bien 'esto'?! – No importa cuantas veces buscara los ojos de Draco, él no lo apartaría de las estrellas. – ¿Es normal la sensación que me recorre cada vez que te veo, el besarte o tocarte? ¡Di que soy un estupido si quieres! No tengo mucha experiencia con mujeres pero creo que jamás tuve tanta necesidad ni con Ginny de estar cerca de alguien.

El silencio cubrió por completo a las dos figuras iluminadas por esa tenue luz morada que indicaba el advenimiento de la noche. Los minutos que parecían interminables, alertaron la distancia en los jóvenes. Las palabras jamás se hicieron rogar como hasta entonces. La oscuridad destacó en su esplendor las pequeñas lucecillas y ambos las miraron desde la ventana.

Estaba dispuesto a entregar un roce corto. Pero terminó convirtiéndose en un abrazo que rodeo el estómago de Draco y embriagó de valor su cuerpo para descansarlo sobre él. Harry quería entender el porque de todas las razones, pero la cuestión mayor se resumía en él. Por qué Draco Malfoy.

Sus ojos grises reflejaban ese destello en al oscuridad y su cuerpo se sintió liviano y cálido cuando los brazos de Potter rodearon su torso. Con su cabeza morena en su hombro derecho oyó lo que él nunca debió concebir.

- Si me dijeras que te sientes cálido al lado mío. Creo que mi cerebro no estaría tan desquiciado en pensar que te quiero. –

No tuvo que responder nada a aquello, porque distinguió firmemente la puerta haciendo sonido al encajar la cerradura.

Su cumpleaños llegó algunos días después y ni bien despertó se encontró con sus amigos abrazándolo. La primera en saludarlo fue Hermione, desbordaba de felicidad, tanto como si fuese el suyo propio. Ron la secundo, cuando dejó respirar a su 'hermano'

- ¡Ya sabes como son las mujeres amigo! No te dejan en paz hasta que consiguen lo que quieren – Harry soltó una risa cuando entendió a qué se debía el golpe de su novia y cómo se sentía la chica que había rechazado el rubio.

Sentía que ese día era el más feliz que le había faltado por mucho tiempo. Ni hablar de los regalos que le esperaban cuando hubo pisado el comedor a la hora del desayuno. Montones

de papeles coloridos y algunos hasta se movían dentro del empaque. Hasta tenía un regalo de la Srita. Skeeter, dándole las opciones sobre la biografía de la que ella quería estar a cargo.

Desde el Ministerio de Magia e inclusive sus amigos más cercanos como Luna y Neville no habían olvidado su festejo. Al observar el extraño regalo de la peliblanca, no se sorprendió que viniera con una explicación a cerca de su funcionamiento. En la carta hablaba tan risueña como recordaba su voz. Cuando tomó el pequeño paquete de Neville, la envoltura se abrió sola y dejó a la luz un pequeño pimpollo dentro de una maceta rustica. Se acercó a descubrir algo raro en ella pero daba la impresión de ser una planta común y corriente. Más tarde leería la carta de su amigo. Aún tenía varias actividades para ese día y quería cumplir con todas.

La 'sorpresiva' fiesta en la casa de los Weasley, reunió a todas las caras que quería ver. Allí estaban Andrómeda con su nieto pequeño Teddy Hagrid y una lechuza muy parecida a Hedwing. Toda la hermandad pelirroja, incluso Fleur y su reciente hija. Varios de sus profesores, incluso la directora Mc Gonagall. Harry no podía pedir más felicidad que aquella.

Faltaba ver a aquella persona que tanto estimaba. Al ver a Ginny después de tanto tiempo, tan cambiada y bella, algo en su interior le decía que ella había dejado de serla. La noche anterior había imaginado miles de forma en que reaccionaría en verla. Pensaba en su sonrisa, en el tacto de su piel, el olor de sus cabellos, o la forma de besarla. Nada se comparaba al momento en que sus ojos se encontraron y Ginebra sonrío abriendo sus brazos en dirección de él.

Pero no con la sonrisa ni el resplandor en sus ojos de quien recobra a su persona amada. Esa risa y el abrazo en el que se fundieron, se trataba de amistad. Amigos que desde hace mucho tiempo dejaron de verse.

Dejando por sentado que ese tiempo olvidado y distanciados no era suficiente para menor de los Weasley.

Aunque para los demás fuera diferente y quedaran absorbidos por la conmovedora escena. El beso en la mejilla que depositó la joven, confirmó que la persona estimada de Harry aún se hallaba entre las paredes de Hogwarts.

El encuentro con Neville le sirvió para enterarse de que manera debía cuidar la planta que le había obsequiado. Le advirtió que no tenía mucho tiempo para quedarse, pero que cuando tuviera algún rato, leyera la carta donde le detallaba sobre su utilidad.

En el festejo notó la cercanía que ahora tenía con su ex-novia. No se lo imaginaba pero ella estaba más coqueta frente a él, y él más caballero distinguido ante la sonrisa de ella.

Cuando hubo caído el ocaso, el moreno recordó rápidamente una visita. Dejando a todos muy concentrados en la fiesta, tomó su escoba y voló hasta los jardines del castillo. Frente a una tumba bien pulida y siempre con blancas flores frescas, le ofreció sus mayores respetos y contándole a cerca del problema que afrontaba, le rogó una señal con respecto a sus sentimientos. Necesitaba un consejo sobre un problema que ni siquiera podía responder su corazón. Levantó la cabeza como si la brisa ayudara al movimiento en sus labios.

Su corazón. Ahí la señal.

No era una atracción física como pensaba… sino todo lo contrario. Era su cercanía lo que tocaba su corazón, eran sus ojos que veían dentro de su ser. No era el toque de sus manos ni su boca lo que le provocaba estremecimientos o vergüenza. Era la forma cuidadosa con la que trataba a sus sentimientos. Como su cuerpo respondía a las palabras mudas que transmitía su piel pálida. La razón porque inundaba su mente.

No le importó nada entonces. Dejó su escoba al pie del mármol y corrió a reclamar las palabras que por derecho eran suyas. No quería esperar otro día y tampoco había momento más justo que ese.

Atravesó los pasillos y cuando estuvo frente al retrato, susurró la palabra que debía desconocer. Parado frente a la puerta del rubio, golpeó dos veces y ni siquiera le dio tiempo a protestar. No le dio importancia a esos pequeños detalles, como los insultos que le lanzaba Malfoy o a las miradas de dos chicas leyendo lo que sería un buen artículo en "Corazón de Bruja"

Cuando Draco terminó de maldecir a toda su generación, obtuvo algo de concentración y buscó las paredes precisas para detenerse junto a ellas. Al menos conciente de sus actos y con la muñeca del rubio aún atrapada, volteó a los costados antes de pensar a cerca de lo que necesitaba.

La paciencia de su acompañante había acabado, y si en dos pares de segundos no sucedía nada fuera de lo común, tenía un golpe reservado exclusivamente para dejarle una nueva cicatriz en el rostro. Ni bien terminó de apuntar al blanco, los ojos de Harry lo miraron sobresaltado y feliz. Una puerta apareció frente a sus narices.

Una vez dentro soltó a Malfoy y la puerta se desvaneció.

- Espero que en esta habitación encuentre mis respuestas. –

Por primera vez, una sonrisa divertida se dibujo en la cara de Draco. Comenzaba a pensar la lógica que tenía la inteligencia de Potter. Para la próxima intentaría no dar pistas de ese tipo a alguien como él.

- Al fin puedo entrar legalmente a este lugar – Sacudió sus ropas desprolijas y lo miró dispuesto a responder lo que con habilidad Potter había conseguido. – Pregunta lo que quieras –

- ¿Qué es…'esto'? –

- Atracción – se apresuró a contestar, sentándose sobre la enorme cama que apareció revestida en rojo. Meneó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró el techo, incapaz de responder con las respuestas que Harry quería escuchar.

- ¿Por qué nosotros? –

- Si lo explicamos con la física. Eres un Ion positivo y yo un Ion negativo… eso hace que nos atraigamos-–

- ¡No somos objetos Malfoy! – El alcance en su voz, sonó potente y enfadada. – No vine de hablar de otras personas o de otras cosas… - pausó indeciso de lo que en realidad quería decir – Quiero entender por qué pienso en ti, por qué no puedo rechazar tus deseos, lo quiero comprender, Malfoy… sólo dime que es esto. Ésto que atormenta mi cabeza pero hace arder mi corazón.

El moreno inclinó su cabeza para ver directamente a los ojos grisáceos que lo evitaban. Tomó sus cabellos como la primera vez que se habían besado y suplicó que su silencio terminara.

- No me importa si eres un Malfoy, mi enemigo declarado o tu pasado de Mortífago… Si puedes responderme con la clase de persona que eres conmigo a solas, mal o bien, lo aceptaré. – le mostró una sonrisa débil.

Las manos más pálidas que las del moreno se aferraron a ellas. Un entumecimiento leve inundó su cuerpo y cortó ese aire tenso con una carcajada.

- Potter, no soy tonto ni mucho menos lento. – Casi sintió una caricia del dedo pulgar. – Ambos sabemos que esto va más allá de nuestro entendimiento. Y puedes preguntarme las veces que quieras, pero la respuesta ya la conoces desde hace mucho. – Harry negó entre suspiros y rió también bobamente al notar que no todo el tiempo Draco caminaba con el seño fruncido.

- Quiero oírlo de ti. Sin retratos o aromas diferentes. Dime lo que yo sé. – finalizó.

Con la mirada clavada en sus lentes, el rubio se tensó y rechinó tres palabras entre dientes – Te odio Potter.

Sin miramientos ambos unieron sus labios.

Harry se acomodó sobre Draco y mientras devoraba su boca por completo, los ágiles dedos del otro se entrometieron bajo su camiseta de mangas largas. Toda tela sobraba en ese rollo. Sus partes viriles despertaron con la fricción que ejercían. La ropa comenzaba a doler. Malfoy al entender esa necesidad en el moreno, deshizo la atadura en su cinturón y bajó sus pantalones, lo suficiente para disfrutar del manoseo en su piel.

Por su parte, Harry abrazó su cuello y comenzando a jadear cuando notó que Draco jugaba con esa zona tan erógena en su cuerpo, supo que esa noche sería diferente a todas las demás.

- Fóllame -.

Las pupilas del rubio parecían oscurecerse, y estaba seguro que Harry había sentido cuando el bello en su nuca y del resto de su cuerpo se erizaba. Pensaba que esa noche otra vez el silencio y los murmullos que ambos emitían se adueñarían del momento. Lanzó al moreno bajo suyo y acorralándolo, pidió que volviera a repetirlo.

No podía creerlo fácilmente, y es que Potter después de aquel día cuando se negó, tan sólo había aceptado felaciones o un buen morreo y manoseo que lo haga sentir satisfecho.

En cuanto vio sus mejillas adquirían un color carmín, sabía que no se lo repetiría.

Sonaba de lo más penoso dar la razón que la luna y esas cuatro paredes habían sido testigo de ese encuentro placentero. Pero por más que le doliera admitirlo, así lo era.

Gracias a esa luz brillante ambos presenciaron la desnudez en sus cuerpos y esos pequeños detalles que no se habían revelado hasta entonces. Esos lunares suaves o heridas marcadas que no se habían mostrado ante nadie más.

La mirada gris se quedó atontada e incapaz de quitar la atención de ese cuerpo delineado frente suyo. No quería aceptarlo pero Harry no era un debilucho cuando pequeño Se mordió el labio inferior al observar que su bello pélvico acentuaba el color de su piel, esa piel tostada tan diferente a la blanquecina suya.

En cambio, los ojos verdes viajando por todo su torso tallado, casi llegaban a estar acuosos al imaginarse tenerlo pegado al suyo, y casi reprimiendo por completo la tortura de no haber notado ese gran atractivo en las líneas de su cara. Odiaba verlo sensual hasta en la forma de enojarse.

- Voltéate… - La voz ronca de Draco le hizo olvidar ese cuasi orgasmo que hubiera sacudido su cuerpo. Negó con la cabeza y sacó esa exasperación en él. Si iba a entregarse por segunda vez, quería verlo a la cara cuando acabara, quería besarlo entre gemidos y ahogar en su hombro algún jadeo profundo desde su garganta.

Abrió las piernas levemente y espero unos segundos a que el rubio entendiera la posición que tomarían. Se enfado consigo mismo al darse cuenta que Draco no llevaba su varita y eso haría algo más dolorosa la preparación. Sin embargo, parecía que al joven Malfoy no le interesara demasiado, ya que ni bien visualizó el cuerpo de Harry esperando por ser atendido, decidió que no lo haría esperar por siempre. Su buena varita que llevaba por genética, haría la magia sin problemas.

Utilizando la saliva como lubricante, empapó tres de sus dedos y sin palabra especial de aviso, hundió uno primero. A medida que el moreno parecía relajar su entrada, la dilatación se hizo más fácil. Así siguió el segundo y tercer dedo.

Admiró la forma en que Potter mitigaba el dolor, dándose el lujo de abrir la boca y jadear a gusto.

No podía retenerse por mucho, y hasta donde pudo suponer que no le causaría dolor, terminó con la preparación y se inclinó poco a poco, llegando hasta que los ojos verdes lo miraran.

- ¿Estas…- No finalizó su pregunta, a causa de la media sonrisa que formaba el de tez morena. – ¿Hn?.

- Es lindo que te preocupes por mí, pero no es propio de ti ser.. ¡Ahhhh! – Molesto por el comentario, no reparó en seguir oyéndolo.

- No te haré esperar por siempre Po—tter – Arremetió con fuerza en una embestida decidida. Olvidando esa sensación eléctrica que le provocaba estar en su interior. Se detuvo tan sólo un poco a retomar la confianza y le pareció bobo que el cara rajada entrelazara su mano, como si le diera la seguridad necesaria. – Tú lo has pedido… ahora no te dejaré hasta que pierdas la conciencia.

Convencido de que su pequeño chillidillo ahogado, no le había dejado escuchar su advertencia, continuó dando estocadas lentas y seguras. Acomodando las piernas flojas de Harry en una mejor posición, buscando el ángulo indicado para encontrar ese punto que lo llevaría al cielo.

- ¡Oh Malfoy! – Una voz totalmente ronca y un gesto en su rostro, le informó que lo había conseguido.

Con poca cautela de parte suya, las manos pálidas se pegaron a sus caderas, encontrando la manera de llegar más profundo y satisfacer por completo las súplicas de Harry. 'Más fuerte. Sí. No pares" Hacían de la cabeza de Draco un caos total. Era un acto de lo más salvaje y torturante, con el único objetivo de explotar y sumergirse en un escenario final, cálido y blanco.

Durante un par de horas, ambos tocaron las estrellas con las manos, llegando su propio orgasmo. Vaciando ese líquido pegajoso y placentero con rumbo al gozo divino.

Aparte de la cama, Harry no le encontraba sentido a la enorme ventana que decoraba esa sólida alcoba. Le gustaban las estrellas, y durante algunas noches él se las había pasado mirando hacia la noche. Quizás era una señal, de que le importaba recordar a Draco, como algo más que una constelación.

No estaba seguro por cuanto tiempo había dormido ya, pero aún la noche continuaba en su máximo esplendor. Esperando a que la pequeña promesa entre ambos quede sellada en sus labios.

Después de unos minutos, la respiración que emitió la somnolienta voz de Malfoy, hizo a Harry olvidar sus cavilaciones, buscando únicamente ver su rostro al despertar. De seguro, el rubio platinado aún seguía entre sueños, cuando abrazó al ojiverde por la espalda, pegando su nariz a su nuca. Pero apenas abrió los párpados, se desperezó y corrigió su postura, maldiciendo no medir sus acciones entre sueños. Cerca de llegar al propósito de quitarle las manos de encima, aún de costado, los dedos de Potter lo volvieron a su lugar.

Intentó de nuevo retirarlos, pero el moreno previniendo eso, aprisionó sus manos bajo las suyas.

- Sé que lo quieres… - antes de que lo refutara, Harry le ganó de antemano - yo también lo quiero.

Siempre había sido altanero al creerse superior a todos, incluso al Niño-que-vivió. Aunque no precisamente terminó siendo un mortifago a causa de buscar más poder, se esforzó en llegar a complacer las ordenes del Señor Tenebroso.

Sin embargo, a esas alturas había descubierto cuan poco representaba Lord Voldemort ante la luz de Harry, y descubrió la pequeña sombra que era él a su lado. No podría alcanzarlo, aunque quisiera, nadie le daba la motivación por cambiar o luchar en el bando correcto. Su personalidad estaba completa, y esas cosas no eran dignas de pertenecerle. Siempre sería una pequeña oscuridad a la luz y valor que irradiaba su nuevo amante.

- Sabes… - Disfrutar de ese silencio, abrazados, no era suficiente sin saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Draco. – estuve leyendo libros de astrología, y descubrí que por estos meses, y sólo de este lado de la tierra, se puede ver con claridad las estrellas más brillantes de dos constelaciones.

Sonrió de lado, y luego de cerciorarse que los ojos grises seguían con atención su mano. Señalo pequeñísimas luces apenas distanciadas, pero se destacaban claramente como puntos blancos en tanta negrura.

- Draco… aquella eres tú. – dio más puntualidad al decir que era la de la derecha. – la otra, es Scorpius. La constelación de un signo zodiacal. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero en el mundo muggle hay varias personas que se dedican a buscar la suerte mediante predicciones en las constelaciones, y según la fecha que naces, tienes designado un astro.

Los oídos de Draco escuchaban con atención, aquel comentario informativo, no le molestaba que fuera muggle, después de todo. El lemmon pie que había aprendido su madre, herencia de su bisabuela, también era una receta muggle y tenía un sabor exquisito.

- Leí que este año y sólo estos meses, ambas constelaciones se podrían ver sin necesidad de un telescopio. Draco… y Scorpius. – suspiró y con una pequeña mueca aseguró – Si ahora mismo fuera una estrella, creo que me gustaría ser Scorpius, así te vería cerca de mí, aunque estemos distanciados… - entrelazó sus dedos y sintió una agradable impresión cuando los labios del rubio depositaron cariñosos besos en su nuca.

- Feliz Cumpleaños Harry… -

No había nada más que podría pedir en ese día. No le importaba que esas palabras fuera mientras la mente de Draco estaba desvariando o si ese era su regalo. La felicidad que experimentaba, no era capaz de saciarse solo con besos.

Estaba en todos sus cabales cuando le dirigió esa felicitación. No olvidaba su cumpleaños, y aunque a conciencia pensaba hacerlo, se retractó inmediatamente al oírlo hablar. Sincero y tan puro. Un Griffindor en todas las letras. Si se olvidaba por un momento que sus padres estaban exiliados en ese mundo sin magia por varios años o que era él, único capaz en recuperar la confianza del ministerio hacia la familia Malfoy, con la herencia y negocios en sus hombros.

Si por un momento fuera una persona sin problemas. Le gustaría decirle, gritarle o jurarle… que la razón por la que Harry inundaba su cabeza o tenía la necesidad de arrancarle unos buenos polvos a él. Que la razón de tocarlo y desear no soltarlo jamás… no se resumía en esas tres palabras.

Le diría la verdad, porque no había otra forma de llamarlo. Si no fuera Malfoy, aclararía que 'esto' es amor.

A la mañana siguiente, con ayuda de su capa, le fue fácil llegar hasta su habitación sin ser visto. Se sentía avergonzado de sólo pensar que la noche entera la había entregado a su amante. Esa era la definición correcta.

Despertó como al medio día, sin problemas. La semana de vacaciones comenzaba desde entonces, y tenía reservado su derecho de descansar lo máximo que le fuera posible, considerando también que el sexo de anoche lo había dejado molido.

No se preguntó sobre Ron o Hermione, de seguro merodeaban por los jardines, contentos y libre de preocupaciones. Quizás planeando qué hacer durante esa semana o quizás esperando que él despertara para reprenderlo porque no había vuelto a su fiesta.

- Mmmh… - Una especie de ronroneo agolpó sus labios y estirándose a medida que la luz lo cubría. Se rasco la cabeza y bostezó como si aún necesitara descansar. Aclaró sus ojos y con asombro volcó su atención al botón que florecía. – ¡El regalo de Neville!

Sin saber que tipo de planta era o que debía hacer se apresuró a buscar entre los papeles al pie de la cama, la carta de su amigo. Cuando por fin la encontró, leyó la parte que más le interesaba.

"… _Harry, no olvides cuidar el pimpollo, la traje desde la antigua casa de mis padres y descubrí que hay muy pocas en su especie. Se trata de la 'Non obliviateus'. Es como el 'pensador', y como el cuarto de Menesteres. El pimpollo sólo se abre al día siguiente que pertenece a un dueño. Después de colocarla en una maceta, y a la siguiente luz del día, cuando se abra. Guarda tus recuerdos, los más valiosos para ti. Entonces, tan sólo se abrirá cuando realmente necesites recordarlo. y no olvides que es una planta y necesita de cuidados…"_

No lo pensó dos veces y tomando entre sus manos la planta, quiso memorar sus cumpleaños, desde el principio del día y hasta la final de la noche.

Al hallar a sus amigos en las afueras del colegio, no le pareció correcto interrumpir tan romántico paisaje. Ron parecía bastante a gusto en las piernas de ella y Hermione sonreía cuando los dedos del pelirrojo peinaban sus rizos.

Amagó con irse, pero la castaña lo vio justo a tiempo e ignorando la placida posición en la que se encontraba su novio, se paró con rapidez, alcanzando a Harry.

- ¡Ouch! – Los gruñidos de Ron dirigido a su amigo, no lo dejaron escuchar las exclamaciones de Hermione. Quien apenas se había acercado al moreno, notó como éste llevaba en su cuello dos simples marcas que resaltaban por su color rojizo. El chico de gafas, comprendió el desmesurado error que había dejado al descubierto ante su amiga, la más perceptiva y alerta en atar cabos.

Antes de que el pelirrojo se uniera a la conversación, tapó avergonzado esa demostración de pertenencia hacia una persona. Murmurando por debajo que la muchacha le diera tiempo para explicarle. Un rápido asentimiento con la cabeza y con astucia calificada, Granger supo como distraer a Ron.

De la misma forma que su amiga era la primera en querer saber y entender las cosas, también lo era la última en dar el tiempo necesario para explicarlas.

Esa misma tarde, entró a la habitación de Harry y Ron, acompañando a su novio para que tomara un baño. Ya que según él, algún bicho raro lo había picado y tenía un escozor molesto en la espalda. Los ojos cafés se apuntaron a su lado. Divisando de nuevo esa zona en el cuello que el moreno intentaba ocultar bajo una camisa de cuello alto.

Harry se encogió de hombros, esperando la obvia conversación que tendrían. Quería tomarse algo más de tiempo para contárselo, pero él era muy malo mintiendo, mejor aclarar las cosas desde temprano. Al menos estaba tranquilo sabiendo que su amiga sería la primera en saberlo.

Una risa melodiosa tintineó en su oído. – Si te vieras ahora, estas como en aquella vez en cuarto año. Como ese día que me contaste de Cho. – Juraría que si balanceara los pies, se convertiría en una niña a la que acaban de regalarle un caramelo. – Es algo que no puedes decir, ¿cierto? –

- No es que no lo pueda decir, sino algo que no quisieras escuchar. –

- ¿Tanto así? – La sonrisa en la cara de Hermione desapareció y fue remplazada con un gesto de disgusto – Si lo dices por Ginny, no es que no la aprecie, pero te has enamorado tan pocas veces, que me siento feliz aunque no fuera ella.

- ¿Enamorar? - Parecía que a su compañera realmente le había ofendido esa cuestión. Cerró un momento los ojos y volvió a mirarlo.

- Si no fuera así, no estarías tan preocupado por decirlo. – Se pegó a los lentes de Harry y afiló tanto la mirada que sus ojos parecían pequeñas rendijas por donde espiar. – ¡Oh! – Cuidó exageradamente en taparse la boca antes de soltar un insulto. - ¡No me digas!... – bajó la voz un poco más – no me digas que es alguien del bando opuesto… ¿Te has estado viendo en secreto con Pansy Parkinson? –

Del susto, casi comenzaba a sudar pensando en la posibilidad de que se acercaba tanto, que estaba quemando. Había dicho una cosa cierta: 'Bando opuesto'. Si pensaba en que se refería a aquellos que seguían las órdenes de Voldemort, estaba en lo cierto, pero si se trataba de bandos, Draco y él eran del mismo equipo.

- No es ella exactamente… pero es de Slytherin -. Admitió algo cohibido esperando que no llegara a la conjetura rápidamente.

- ¿Entonces… las cosas con Ginny terminaron? – Dándole un respiro al pobre chico, mejor empezar con cosas definitivas. – Ron no lo sabe, ¿verdad?

-- ¡No! Aún no quisiera decírselo. Esto es difícil de llevar… y con lo cerrado que es Ron, tal vez tarde más en asimilarlo. – Aclaró la garganta – Además no sé que sucedió con Ginny, en este tiempo, creo que la distancia fue más fuerte que nosotros. Pero ella no tiene la culpa de que me guste alguien más.

- Harry… - suspiró consternada. Hermione era lista y sabía que la confianza que habían forjado durante años, le darían la seguridad a su amigo para contárselo cuando lo crea conveniente.

Como si alguien lo hubiera llamado, Ron apareció en shorts y con una camiseta algo más grande que las que comúnmente usaba. Sostenía la toalla en su cabeza y alzó la vista sólo para enfocar los rostros que enmudecieron apenas hubo saludado.

- Lo siento… ¿interrumpo? – La castaña hizo un gesto despreocupado con las manos y rió abiertamente. Se excuso inventando una rara historia con los regalos que su mejor amigo había recibido. Mientras dio la oportunidad perfecta a Harry de escabullirse hacia la biblioteca, donde al parecer aún no había devuelto un libro. Ron seguía siendo ingenuo, daba gracias que todavía lo era. Salió con seguridad, dejando atrás a los dos tórtolos.

- Sabes Herm… - Esperó a que los pasos del moreno desaparecieran y le reveló una confesión – Ginny me dijo lo mismo… ¡no le gusta más! – puntualizó esa palabra como si la repitiera en boca de su amigo – Me daba algo de pena decírselo, pero es una lástima siendo tan iguales, no sentir lo mismo uno por el otro. Y pensar que sería uno más de la familia… - Bajó los hombros como derrotado, dando una imagen de lo más graciosa para su pareja. Quien finalmente sonrió a su lado, abrazándolo desde la espalda.

- Hace mucho tiempo que es de la familia… - besó su mejilla.

Cuando se acostó al lado de Draco, tuvo la necesidad de contarle cómo había tratado con sus amigos acerca de su relación clandestina.

Hacerse la sola idea de que la comadreja y la futura esposa de la comadreja supieran sobre lo bien que se montaba a su salvador, lo horrorizó y hasta estuvo por decapitar a Harry cuando le habló de los preparativos para patear a la luz sobre su estado de amantes..

¡Era increíble la sencillez con al que tomaba todo!

¿Acaso no entraba en su cabeza lo complicada, por no decir peligrosa, que resultaba ser ambos en esa situación?

Sí, claramente, veía sus fotos en los diarios. "El único heredero Malfoy ha puesto bajo hechizo al Sr. Potter, quien declaró solemnemente estar en sus sentidos cuando afirmó estar en una relación íntima con éste"

¡Y ni imaginar que diría su padre! Hasta preferiría que algún Weasley manejara su fortuna antes que alguien que haya copulado con Harry Potter. ¡Ni hablar!

Arrugó el entrecejo y calló la boca de Potter con la suya. Hablar demasiado lo hacia pensar, y siempre le había funcionado mejor poner en acción su instinto.

Aunque su peor defecto era ser demasiado perfeccionista, ya se acostumbraba a la idea de tener la cama arrugada, pegajosa y sucia al día siguiente.

- ¡Vamos amigo! ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas tardar?

- Ya te lo dije Ron, yo los alcanzaré más tarde… Además, aún tengo muchas cosas por empacar… - absolutamente estaba comprobado que Harry no sabía mentir. Cada vez que se trababa con las palabras que quería unir o se equivocaba en armar una nueva oración. ¡No podía simplemente verlo a los ojos y mentir!

Habían pasado dos largos días sin tener la compañía de Draco por las noches. Pero eso se debía a que ahora siendo el unigénito de la familia Malfoy, la Mansión solitaria y cuidada por elfos sirvientes, recibiría la visita de su dueño. Una corta vigilancia y merodeo, a razón de corroborar las últimas investigaciones que el ministerio había autorizado para averiguar si la estancia escondía rastros de algún plan diseñado por el Señor Oscuro.

- Ronald… no insistas – Desde la puerta, su novia le reprochaba poner tanta resistencia en el tema. – Y tú Harry – con la poca paciencia hacia él, le hizo saber cuan seria eran sus intenciones, colocó ambas manos sobre su cadera – ¡Quiero presentaciones, de acuerdo! – Eso no era una pregunta.

Al chico de gafas se le colorearon las orejas y sonrío como si Hermione hablara en otro idioma. – Como digas… - Oyó desde lejos los tropezones de Ron siendo arrastrado por los pasillos. No había tenido oportunidad ni de entenderlo.

Su pieza estaría deshabitada por esa noche, esperando la llegada del rubio. Al fin podría ver desde otra ventana, las estrellas que ambos miraban después de colapsar en tan agotador acto. Decidió dormir, para estar disfrutar más tiempo del sexo.

Lo primero que ubicó al entreabrir los ojos fue que las cortinas de su habitación estaban arremolinadas con la brisa fresca que entraba desde el exterior.

Una sombra de espaldas, terminaba de quitarse el saco que llevaba, mientras frente al espejo se arreglaba como si fuera a salir otra vez.

Para los ojos del moreno, la visión era exquisita. Las esbeltas piernas de Draco, acentuaban perfectamente los pliegues en su pantalón. Reuniendo la atención donde más le interesaba a Harry.

Su propio reflejo delató el tiempo que llevaba mirando el cuerpo de su amante. Aún con dedos peinando su cabellera, se detuvo a encontrarse con el rostro embobado de Potter.

- ¿Disfrutas lo que ves?

- No tanto como lo haré cuando este entre mis manos.-

Si no fuera porque era Draco, habría jurado que las pálidas mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo. Que desapareció cuando éste sonrió ante la broma.

- Estas feliz… - Comprobó que estaba en lo cierto, cuando los ojos grises se abrieron con admiración.

- De hecho sí – Los sentidos de Malfoy se pusieron alertas ante la posibilidad de, que la confianza entre ellos haya crecido, o él se estaba volviendo más evidente ante Potter. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal ante la remota opción de que estaba comenzando a cambiar. Intentó tranquilizarse – Ya no tendré las narices de la burocracia del ministerio bajo mi techo. ¡Merlín al fin esta de mi lado!

- ¿Es por eso que trajiste esas botellas? – Antes de que el otro lo detuviera por la curiosidad, Harry habia deslizado entre sus manos una de las botellas, ya que ambas tenían la misma cinta, supuso que eran Wisky de Fuego. Pero un "Made in London" lo desconcertó. Pero antes de preguntar otra vez, Draco le respondió.

- Mis padres me lo mandan. Dicen que es lo único rescatable del lugar donde viven – Se abrió los tres primeros botones de la camisa negra. – Siendo muggle, tú debes conocerlo mejor que yo. – No se sintió avergonzado que en ese campo desconocido para él, Harry sea un experto. Para su sorpresa, el moreno meneó la cabeza, como lamentándose por su infortunio.

- No probé este tipo de bebidas. Mis tíos jamás me dejaban tocar sus cosas, y tampoco es como si me importase buscarlas.

- Seguro eso se debió a que no tenías muchas cosas que celebrar cuando vivías con ellos. Ahora tenemos una razón para tomarlas. – Contagió rápidamente la idea de tomarlas, consiguió su varita e hizo volar el corcho, dejando a la vista ese hilo de aire congelado desbordando desde la boquilla de vidrio.

Como preparado para la ocasión, Draco había llevado consigo dos copas largas, y dos vasillos cortos. Sirvió elegantemente el líquido con burbujas y espuma en la cúpula de vidrio. Pensando en que todo estaba saliendo como lo planeado, el moreno lo miró expectante a la respuesta que debía darle.

- ¿Por qué llevas esto contigo?... _Verasitarium _– El color delataba la clase de poción que era. Recordaba plenamente el momento en que Snape lo había culpado de estar robándole especias de su almacén, y estaba dispuesto a hacerle confesar con una gota de ese brebaje.

- … - Aún con la mano ofreciéndole la copa, la severa mirada que reclamaba una explicación coherente se enfrentó a la de Draco.

- ¿Piensas que estoy mintiendo? – La furia al rojo vivo estaba comenzando a trepar por sus venas. ¿Podría ser posible que lo haya tomado a la ligera los verdaderos sentimientos que le profesaba? Se sentía insultado y rebajado al imaginar que todo este tiempo, la confianza con la que se trataban no significaba nada. Sus puños adquirían vida propia, y sus ojos buscaban con desesperación el punto exacto para herir físicamente con más dolor que el que él sentía en su interior.

- No… - Las copas reposaron sobre su mesita de noche y con un finísimo halo de esperanza, sus puños dejaron de presionar cruelmente sus dedos. – No es para ti.

'Maldición'. Su mente lanzó un improperio. No quería utilizar esa treta frente a Harry, pero dichosamente ser actor siempre había sido su fuerte.

Sin pudor, le arrebató el frasco y posó sus labios en la abertura, dejando a la vista como la infusión bajaba por su garganta, vaciando en menor proporción la cantidad del frasco.

- ¡Draco! – No fingiría más las pocas ganas que, a esas alturas, tenía por llamarlo de su apellido. Desprendió de sus manos la pócima y esperó que volteara a mirarlo. – ¿Estas bien?

- Sí –

Con el dorso de la mano, el rubio terminó por limpiarse los restos que asomaban por la comisura de sus labios, ante la brutalidad de sorber ese líquido.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡¿Estas loco?! – Tapó rápidamente el contenido y palpó suavemente el rostro pálido. No daba crédito a lo que veía.

-- No. Lo hice con intención de demostrare que tus conjeturas eran erradas. En realidad, era yo quien debía tomarlo. - El énfasis en la palabra 'yo', había confundido los pensamientos de Harry. Sin creerlo aún, casi tímidamente reclamó otro porqué.

- Siempre pensé que te sentías insatisfecho con las respuestas que te daba. Esta noche, quería que escucharas lo que no puedo decirte. Que supieras que no eres el único con sentimientos sinceros. – Hundió su cabeza entre sus hombros y se mordió los labios, apenado en exceso por dudar de él. Cerró sus ojos con firmeza y suplicó perdón en silencio. – Te ves sexy cuando te sonrojas. – Una mano levantó su rostro para ver más del color que bañaba sus mejillas. – Eso fue la primero que me atrajo de ti.

A su memoria acudieron las escenas de la biblioteca, y una resaltaba especialmente. El momento en que vio degustar a Malfoy con la crema que manchaba su mejilla.

- ¿En… serio? – 'Una pregunta muy boba' lo regañó su inconsciente.

- Sí, eso fue lo primero, pero tu ingenuidad y también el hecho de que fueras la fruta prohibida. Me hizo enamorarme. – Si quería dejar de gustarle a Draco, debía comenzar a bajar el tono rojo que estampaba su cara. Pero cada vez, iba de mal en peor.

- ¿Piensas que será así siempre? – Cambió de estrategia y espero expectante su respuesta. No había otra cosa que le podría asegurar un futuro juntos. Él ya estaba convencido de ello. Por eso, planeaba contar poco a poco sobre su relación.

- No estoy seguro, pero si fuera por mí, nos casaríamos. – '¡Bien! Eso estuvo pésimo' Mordió su lengua al imaginarse la situación y reprimió con todas sus fuerzas no soltar un gesto de desagrado. Definitivamente no sonaba a como si Draco respondiera eso.

Sin embargo la alegría en Harry lo hizo sonreír tristemente. No tendría que actuar nunca más.

Había perdido la única pizca de dignidad que le quedaba, era una completa escoria que no merecía disfrutar de felicidad. El poco coraje que aún tenía por luchar en conseguir algo, se había esfumado. Después de aquello, ni el mismo encontraría el momento adecuado de su perdón.

Pensando en que hacía lo correcto, un retorcijón en sus entrañas le aseguró que todo había terminado para él. Como burbujas en el aire, su última oportunidad de ser feliz, realmente ser feliz, se había desvanecido. El sabor en su boca se hizo más amargo, cuando Harry se abrazó a él, prometiendo que sin importar el futuro, disfrutaría cada instante del presente a su lado.

- Esta noche no descansaras ni un segundo… te lo aseguro – De espaldas a su amante, le guiñó un ojo antes de traer de vuelta consigo las copas burbujeantes. – Por esta noche… - se interrumpió el moreno, mientras intentaba atraer la atención de Draco. – que siempre recordaré…

El primer sorbo recorrió su garganta y la mirada de Draco se ensombreció, sin tocar la bebida, no pudo contener más la forma en que se desgarraba por dentro, y se paró desviando la mirada. Harry se preguntó si había estado mal tomarse una buena cantidad en un solo trago, puesto que su garganta comenzó a quemarle y un frío agobiante chocó en su cabeza.

- Siempre has sido muy ingenuo Harry… - Aún medio mareado, dibujó una sonrisa al notar lo bonito que seguiría siendo escuchar su nombre de sus labios. – Y yo siempre he sido muy bueno en pociones. –

Al principió llevó su mano a la frente, intentó recobrar el equilibrio, pero entendiendo que no parecía irse, se preocupó enormemente y mucho más al atarlo al comentario de Draco.

- Esto no era… - se recostó sobre su cama, esperando que el rubio lo acompañase o lo ayudase. – Esto…

- No lo era. – Permaneciendo de pie, miró con dolor como la persona que estaba dispuesta a creer en él. Perdía poco a poco los sentidos motores. Pegó sus ojos grisáceos al techo. No como si evitara disminuir la herida en su corazón. Sino para evitar que el moreno llegase a descubrir que las lagrimas contenidas empezaban a reflejar su sufrimiento.

La visibilidad en los ojos verdes iban apagándose, y a como de lugar, Harry intentaba luchar contra sus párpados pesados. El dolo de cabeza había desaparecido pero sus brazos y piernas estaban entumecidas. Se quedó observando el rostro de Draco, que continuaba distante. No obstante, alcanzó a divisar como algo acuoso resbalaba por el contorno de su piel.

- ¿Estas llorando? –

Draco giró a verlo y vio cómo aún el poco brillo en sus pupilas le dirigian una mirada cariñosa. Asintió derrotado, sabiendo que en ese estado ya no había vuelta atrás. No había tomado ningún verasitarium, y aún así ya había perdido todo. Lo que menos podía hacer, era confesarle lo que siempre quiso escuchar de sus labios. Se acercó a él. Casi sobre su rostro, tan sólo poco aire interrumpía entre sus bocas. Y Malfoy le mostró una sonrisa sincera y feliz.

- Te quiero Harry.

- ¿Por qué lloras? – Los finos labios de Draco soltaron una risa flojita, era en vano su confesión. De seguro su sistema auditivo estaba comenzando a dormir.

Otra vez hizo el intento de trasmitirle sus palabras. A lo cual Harry mostró un pequeño parpadeo y se sonrojó. Mientras su boca se movió lo suficiente para articular una frase.

"Yo también".

Palpó sedosamente sus cabellos y depositó un último beso en sus labios. Por donde había escuchado esa ultima pregunta. "¿Por qué lloras?"

- Lloró porque soy un cobarde – Delineó con la yema de sus dedos la cicatriz en su frente y se envolvió en ese rudo aspecto que siempre llevaba. - _¡Olvídalo!_

La poción no había sido otra que el duplicado que el había preparado imitando la botella, regalo de sus padres. El frasco pequeño había servido excelente para despistar a Potter, y estaba orgulloso de que todo haya funcionado a la perfección.

Ahora si estaba en paz, había renunciado a lo único bueno que le había pasado. Decía a si mismo que era un cobarde, pero en el fondo una escasa luz le recordaba que no era hacerlo.

Renunciar a su máxima felicidad, afrontando el valor de perderla. Si no tenían un futuro juntos, al menos él renunciaría al suyo para dejar que Harry continuara en la vida que había planeado y en verdad se merecía…

Una vida normal donde el nombre de Draco Malfoy sólo significara olvido.

**  
***---***---*** Fin Flash Back ***--***--*****

A lo lejos, aún con la mano levantada, despedía al tren que se perdía en el horizonte, dejando a su paso un rastro de humo.

- Estará bien –

Ginny se acomodó a su lado y le recordó que le escribirían a diario.

- Lo sé –

Por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, volvió a tocarse la cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente. No le había dolido durante diecinueve años. Todo estaba bien.

**.Epílogo.**

Con nostalgia en la mirada, tuvo la sensación de que su antiguo Director Albus Dumbbledor aparecería saludándolo animadamente, y frunciendo su nariz en una sonrisa picara al extenderle un caramelo.

El humo comenzó a disolverse en la estación. La mañana estaba ventosa, así que probablemente no tardaría en enfriarse el ambiente.

Ginny animó a su esposo a continuar a paso más rápido el retorno al auto de Ron. No tenía que recordarle lo muy revoltosa que se volvía Lily sino pasaba un buen rato antes jugando con su primo Hugo.

No pudo conseguir llevar tranquila a su hija al lado suyo. La pequeña se había escabullido de su mano y corría al auto de su tío Ron. Ginny inevitablemente se apuró a darle alcance, ignorando el paso lento y la sonrisa socarrona que tenía Harry.

Estaba a punto de pasar por el pilar hacia fuera, cuado la curiosidad lo llevó a esperar a que el humo se disolviera veloz para ubicar el rostro de una figura que continuaba de pie en la estación.

Draco Malfoy seguía en la misma posición. Pero esta vez tenía una mirada puesta en el hombre que lo observaba desde lejos. Harry no entendió la razón pero quizás se trataba de que hace mucho que no tenía un duelo con nadie, y justamente con él habían vuelto a enfrentar miradas, al igual que el primer reto de varitas cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts.

Sin terminar de comprender porqué no desviaba sus ojos, alzó el brazo y saludó nuevamente.

- Potter… -

Devolvió el saludo con tres dedos envuelto en sus guantes de cuero negro. Su esposa apareció molesta, saludó también a Harry y desapareció llevándose a Draco tras sus pasos.

- Malfoy… -

Era tarde, muy tarde para intentar devolverle la pluma que tenía sus iniciales, y que hace dos días había hallado amoldada entre sus libros viejos.

.

________________________  
**N/A:** (1) Parte utilizada como inspiración. Pertenciente al final del séptimo libro de Harry Potter "Harry Potter and Deathly Hollows".

Creo que intente ambientar a los personajes de acuerdo a la situación. Draco al regresar a Hogwarts con ojos tras la espalda, tuvo que comerse su propio orgullo y asumir en silencio sus responsabilidades. Harry, en cambio, siempre ha sido el primero en romper las reglas. Un poco confundido y aún queriendo a Ginny en su corazón.

Ahora estan en todo su derecho de tirar tomates, criticarme, corregirme o simplemente dejar un review para saber que les gustó.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
